A new spectroscopic instrument for the simultaneous multi-element analysis of biological samples will be designed, constructed, and evaluated. An inductively coupled plasma atomic emission light source will replace the conventional hollow cathode lamps normally used in atomic absorption spectrometers. Atomic emission resulting from a mixture of elements aspirated into the plasma will be focused through a graphite furnace atomizer. A biological sample will be atomized in the furnace. The unabsorbed portion of the plasma emission exiting the graphite furnace will be focused onto the entrance slit of a monochromator and detected with a linear photodiode array. The new device will save time and money by eliminating the need for a separate lamp and detector for each element identified. The system will be optimized for the rapid determination of trace amounts of toxic metals in clinical samples such as blood and urine.